strength potion
by manda-chanxp
Summary: Germany buy's a potion from England that suppose to give him strength but things backed fired... Warning there is a little Shounen Ai, and France in in here.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters I'm using for this fanfic. This is just a cute little think me and a few friends come up with about a year ago I've just been too lazy to type it. There is a little bit of Shounen Ai. Hope you like it, Please review and favorite. **

**WARNING France has a warning all of his own. **

Italy was over at Germany's house making pasta from them to eat. "Italy-chan can you help me find the remote again." Prussia called from the other room.

"Sì, I'll be right there." Italy left the kitchen and when to go help Prussia. After helping Prussia find the T.V remote he put the pasta on the plates. Italy left the room again leaving the pasta on the counter. Germany walked into the room looking around to make sure he was alone in the room. Once he saw that it was safe he walked over to the counter and pulled out a bottle (that he got from England) opening it and poured it over Italy's pasta.

"This should make Italy stronger." Then he put the bottle back into his packed and started to walk out of the kitchen.

"Oh Germany can you help me with the plates." Italy said with a cute smile.

"Sure," He walked back into the room and grabbed two of the three plates and walked into the living room where Prussia was waiting. "Here you go Prussia." He said as he handed Prussia one of the plates. Prussia turned on a movie and they started to eat. After dinner was finished and the movie was over they when to bed (Italy slept in Germanys bed with him).

**Germany: I would never do that to Italy! *holding Italy***

**Kishi: Yes, you said it over a hundred times I get it but I'm too lazy to change the story line. Plus all the others don't mind so shut it.**

**Germany: Let me guess your Greek.**

**Kishi: Yes and German so shut it *Germany's eye's go wide mouth shuts* that's better. I hope you like it. Please comment and favorite. :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning Germany had woken to feel that the bed was lighter than it was when he when to be the night before. He sat up and rubbed hos eye's wondering if for once Italy had woken up before him. He looked down to see a small bump under the covers where Italy was sleeping the night before. His eyes went as wide as plates as he slowly started to move the blanket away. Laying there fast asleep was a naked Italy. He was now the size of a small child around the age of seven to ten. The blond covered the burnet back up, climbed out of bed and walked out of the room slowly. As soon as the wooden door was close behind him he ran over to the phone that sat on a small table in the hallway. He dialed England's number as quickly as he could and waited for an answer.

"Hello," England said half asleep.

"GET OVER HERE NOW!" Germany yelled into the phone and hang up. England quickly got dressed and when over to Germany's. He knocked on the large door only to be pulled in a second latter. "What was in that bottle?" He asked looking like he was about to kill him.

"I already told you it would turn that person to their strongest point in time." The German grabbed the others arm and pulled him into the room where the chibi was sleeping. Germany moved the blanket to show Italy Sleeping cuddled up to the pillow. The German country didn't like the way Britten was looking at the child so he quickly pulled him out of the room and shut the door behind him.

"So how long will it last?" Germany asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Two days at most, I'll look to see if there a way to turn him back right away."

"Alright give me a call if you find anything." England nodded and left.

**Germany: A LITTLE KID REALLY!**

**Manda-chan: Yes and it's not that bad I mean I could make him into a cat or something would that be better.**

**Germany: NO!**

**Manda-chan: Then shut it **** I hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry it was so short but my teachers have been giving me a lot of work. **


	3. Chapter 3

Prussia woke up to see Germany pacing at his bedroom door. "What's wrong?" The silver head man said as he walked over to his younger brothers.

"Well you see…" Germany quickly explained what he did and what had happened.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Prussia yelled.

"Keep it down, you might wake him up." The blond said as he covered his brothers mouth.

"Germany," A very girly and cute voice asked from the other side of the door. The German opened the door slowly to see Italy sitting up and rubbing his eye's trying to wake up. He then jumped off the bed which made his oversized boxers fell down a little, make Prussia have a bit of a nose bleed. The Italian walked over to the two Germans and looked up to them. "When did you guys get so big?" Germany quickly pulled his friend aside and explained what was going on. "So I'm coming to be small for a while?" The burnet asked as the blond nodded.

"I'm sorry Italy, I'll do anything for you to forgive me." Germany said as he got on his hands and knees. Italy eyes lit up as he started to think.

"It's ok, but I'm going to hold you to that." The German gave the chibi a hug and picked him up.

"So what should we do now?" The albino asked he watched the other two.

"Why don't we start with getting dressed?" Germany said seeing that everyone was still in their pajamas. They all though it was a good idea so they when back to their rooms.

"Germany none of my clothes fit anymore."

"I'll give Austria a call he will most likely have some of your old clothes."

"Great idea Germany," Italy said as he jumped up and down. After the German was fully dressed he left the room and when to call Austria. He quickly dialed the number and waited for his friend to pick up.

"Hello Germany is there anything I can help you with?"

"Well I was thinking… do you have any of Italy's old clothes?" Germany asked blushing.

"Yes, but why do you need it?"

"It's a long story can you just bring it over I'll explain when you get here."

"Alright I'll be over in a few minutes." Ten minutes passed and Austria knocked on the door holding a box in his hand. The German quickly opened the door and pulled him inside and explained. After that they both walked into the living room where Italy and Prussia where watching cartoons.

"Hey Austria," Italy said as he climbed off the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Austria ruled his eyes.

"I got you something to wear." He handed the box to Italy which was a bit too heavy so he put it on the floor.

"Let me help you." Germany said as he picked up the box and started for the bedroom. He then placed the box on the bed and opened it. His eye's went wide at what he say.

**Manda- I think I'll end it there for now.**

**Prussia- But I want to know what's in the box.**

**Manda- If you have seen the anime then you could most likely guess what's in it.**

**Prussia- What do you mean by that?**

**Manda- Any way I hoped you liked the chapter please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the box was a few small maid outfits. "I'll be right back," The blond ran out of the room still holding what Austria brought. "What's with this outfit? Why did you put him in dresses?" Germany almost yelled.

"It's because at the time I thought he was a girl." He said blushing a bit as Prussia laughed. "And what's so funny Prussia?"

"That fact that you can't tell the different between a boy and girl."

"You thought Hungary was a boy," Prussia shut his mouth as Italy walked into the room in the cute little outfit.

"Um... did I get this on right… It's been so long I can't remember." All of the country's in the room got a nosebleed, He just looked that cute. "Are you guys alright?"

"Just fine why don't you just watch some of that anime Japan showed you." Italy walked over to the couch with his tinny legs and crowded onto the couch, once he was siting the bell rang.

"Oh I forgot Japan was coming over today." Germany said as he started to walk over to the door. "Can you watch them?" He asked Austria as he nodded. Germany quickly walked over to the and opened it. "Hello Japan," The blond said as he let the small Japanese man inside and, walked over to the T.V room. "Come on Italy," The chibi jumped off the couch, then walked over to the others. Japan wanted to asked what happen but didn't think he would like the answer so he kept his mouth shut as they walked to the meeting room. As they started going down the hall the phone started to ring. Germany picked up the phone as the other two left going to the meeting room. "Hello?"

"Hey Germany man is it true you turned Italy into a baby?" America almost yelled from the other end of the phone.

"Who told you that?" The German man asked trying to keep calm.

"So it's true I'll be over in five." Before Germany could say anything the American was off the phone and on his way over to his house. He got many call the same as the one from America from Spain, Francs, Romano, Hungary and a few others. He had to believe that by the end of the day the whole world would be at his house.

"OMG he's so cute!" Hungary yelled as she gave the chibi a death hug.

"Let me see him!" Spain said as he tried to grab him.

"NO I was next," France said as he tried to move Spain out of his way.

"How dare you do this to my brother you basterd." Romano yelled at Germany as the other countries started fighting over Italy because Hungary didn't want to share. The blond ran over to his friend in order to help. He tried to grab the chibi but the woman gave him a look that would make even Russia piss himself. While there this was going on Italy was able to get out of her arms but Spain grabbed him and they start rubbing cheeks. After a few hours of this everyone started heading home, Spain tried to take Italy home with him but Germany put a quick stop to it.

"What I'm I going to do with you?" He said as he put a hand to his for head while his other arm was holding Italy.

"Germany I'm hungry what's for dinner?"

"How about you go watch anime with Prussia while I make dinner."

"Alright," Italy said as he jumped down from his best friends and ran over to the T.V room to watch some anime. As the two children were watching anime the blond when other and started cooking. Once the food was done the started to eat. Italy was getting his food all over his face so Germany started helping him.

"Open up," Italy open his mouth to let more food into his mouth. Italy got more on his face so the blond took a napkin and cleaned off his little face. After they were done eating Germany had to clean his brothers face as well cause he was to 'awesome' to do it himself. After everything was tooken care of they put on a movie where the kids fell asleep. Germany picked his brother up and carried him to his room where he placed him in his bed and the when back from Italy. The blond took his friend to the him bed placing him in, then going him himself. He fell asleep with little Italy in his arms.

The next morning. Germany woke up to a heavy felling on his chest. He opened his eyes to see Italy using his chest for a pillow and was full size. He moved Italy head so it was onto the bed and got up to grab his some boxers, once Italy had his boxers on Germany got back it bed and fell back into a deep sleep holding HIS little Italy in his arms

**THE END!**

**Manda- All done yay I hoped you like the story.**

**Hungary- Can't he stay small and cute forever.**

**Manda- Sorry I don't think that will be a good idea. Who knows what would happen.**

**Prussia- Maybe I should try this.**

**Everyone-NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! **


End file.
